


Will You Still Love Me?

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blatant Rinch, Embedded Video, Gift Work, M/M, Slashy, This Is My Official Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Because I can't go on, if I'm on my own.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Finch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Finch/gifts).



> Yes... I went Old School. I searched my music collection three times before I was finally able to find something good to use. Despite that.. this one seemed to come together pretty easily.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way... Should I stick with videos, or should I try to actually write something?

I hope you enjoy your gift, Blue_Finch. I'm actually sorry that I didn't have it done sooner, but I spent a large portion of Monday under the influence of painkillers, thanks to my very long root canal. Believe me, NO one wanted to see what I came up with then. 


End file.
